


[VID] Super Cool

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, vid, vid: 2-3 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: A dance vid, wherein I make a concerted effort to not just use Hwanwoong for the whole thing.





	[VID] Super Cool

[Download 1280x720, 64.4MB mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/supercool-caramarie.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Beck, feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island
> 
> Source, in order of first appearance:
> 
>   * [Valkyrie relay dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6xwLNs16rI)
>   * [Twilight relay dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIVRNbKcgwo)
>   * [Idol Radio dance medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0qNqrPb_so)
>   * [Pops in Seoul self-introduction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP1YcRtgWZs)
>   * [Fact iN Star dance medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZK05s8t4K4)
>   * [TongTong TV ZigZag stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfZlhRZebrQ)
>   * [Music Bank Valkyrie stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2Tqk_lYjfg)
>   * [Pre-debut 20180527 fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MArsbTo1Pc)
>   * [Pre-debut ZigZag fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_OnAm9zTRE)
>   * [Valkyrie choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbOQ7p-u6ho)
>   * [Bad Blood cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHTDIPImHXs)
>   * [Valkyrie MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6msd9uh8nA)
>   * [Twilight MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Njp-J2s5uw)
>   * [Twilight suit dance MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MGdjyrlHhU)
>   * [A different Fact iN Star dance medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfXbmtQjiaw)
>   * [Music Bank English Girl stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opJpQG6zQLU)
>   * [KCon 2019 Twilight stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaxWHKRm9xo)
>   * [M Countdown English Girl stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lVLaeBl_5Y)
>   * [Valkyrie self-cam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fVCM59sw2E)
>   * [Twilight choreography daeng daengie version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hnmp72am1o)
> 



End file.
